creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Bermudiańska
Plik:10_Forest_fight.ogg Państwa Nexusa: ( Wspólnota Nexusa, Koalicja Nexusa), Stalkerzy Kalashera, Unia, Ochotnicze Korpusy Posiłkowe ---- Rebelianci z Lich City, Frakcja Przemka (wsparcie finansowe i militarne) |2. walcząca strona = Przymierze Bermudiańskie: ( Państwa netrollskie, Federacja, Cesarstwo, Piekło), Ochotnicze Hufce i Regimenty |Dowódcy 1. strony = Arcturus Lwowski (Państwa Nexusa, lider) (lider całej frakcji), "Igor" (lider grup najemników) ---- Stanislausa (wojska morskie), Yokadi (wojska powietrzne), Carelisera (wojska lądowe), Przemysław Przemkowski |Dowódcy 2. strony = Heinrich Ratch, Heinrich Welff (lider), Zieqeu (lider), Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku (lider), Otto Ernst Scheffenberg |Bitwy = Starcia na granicy stref Nexusa i Netrolli, Bitwa w Nowym Walerianburgu, Bitwa pod Alicetown, Bitwa o Avintulę, Bitwa o Ortę, Operacja "Imperialny Miecz", Zagłada Imanathnu, Bitwa nad Lich City, Starcie o Horrific Tears, Powstanie w Lich City, Bitwa o Federację, Bitwa o Kościany Most na Krwawej Rzece, Ofensywa Scheffenberga, Operacja „Morski Piasek”, Upadek Dystryktu, Podbój Marsa Cesarskiego, Oblężenie Ziemi Cesarskiej, Walki o Metropolię, Operacja "Karty na stół", Atak na Bermudia Secunda}}Wojna Bermudiańska - wielka wojna między Państwami Nexusa, a Przymierzem Bermudiańskim. Po stronie imperatora Lwowskiego stanęło wiele państw z jego własnej strefy imaginacji, które należą do Wspólnoty, ale też i spoza niego, deklarującego przynależność do Koalicji. Druga część państw to wszystkie, pragnące zniszczenia jego frakcji oraz wygnania go na zawsze zarówno jego śladów z domeny Trójgranicznego Centralnego Wymiaru, jak i samego z całej Fantazji. O ile ban nałożony na niego przez nich przyblokował imperatora na jakiś czas, to tak naprawdę nie zablokował całej jego aktywności. Walki zaczęły się między Imperium Nexusa, a Netrollami. Z czasem po stronie monarchy stanęła Wspólnota i nowo uformowana Koalicja, zaś za Zieqeuem stanęły takie frakcje, jak Cesarstwo, Federacja, Piekło, a nawet inni mieszkańcy wyspy Bermudia. Po jakimś czasie dopiero powstały Państwa i Przymierze. Bitwy toczą się nie tylko na ich terytoriach, ale i poza nimi. Nawet niebiosa, kosmos i akweny nie mogą liczyć na brak przelanej krwi. W walkach użyto bomb memowych, w Fantazji równej rzeczywistym atomówkom. Jako pierwszej użył oficjalnie Przemysław PrzemkowskiFrakcja pod jego przywództwem nie ma nazwy. To po prostu luźny zlepek sojuszy politycznych, ekonomicznych i wojskowych pod jego kierownictwem, który ma na celu raczej wzajemną pomoc gospodarką i pacyfizm., zaś drugim - wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski. Wkrótce zaczęły się potajemne zbrojenia i tylko psychika wstrzymywała przed odpaleniem na pełną skalę tego oręża. Wojna była jednak elementem dużo większej gry politycznej - Nieskończonej Wojny, toczonej między Twórcami o to, kto ma lepsze, popularniejsze itd. uniwersa fikcyjne od niemal niepamiętnych czasów. Historia Preludium do wojny thumb|left|228px|Dyskusja Arcturusa Lwowskiego (po prawej) z delegatem Netrolli (z lewej)Głównym powodem była rzekoma nielogiczność i tak zwane "niedorosłe zachowanie" wszechmonarchy Nexusa - Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Co więcej dochodziło do prowokacji, między innymi nieudany rozwój projektu Mieszany Świat oraz zasypywanie przy pomocy techniki memów. Lwowski wycofał się na Fikcja Wiki, a wkrótce stworzył swoją własną Wikię, skrzętnie ją ukrywając przed wszystkimi. Samym wszechmonarchą kierowała nie tylko chęć podbojów, ale i poszerzania strefy wpływów, tworzenia nowych wymysłów, odgrywania jakiejś większej roli, czy też inspiracja. Choć obserwował Wikię już w 2010 roku, działalność jako CreationKeeper rozpoczął w styczniu 2015. Odnosząc powoli sukcesy, chciał ich więcej. Potrzebował kogoś, kto przeczyta jego wymysły, ale niewielu było zdolnych je ocenić i pomóc. Więc wybrał tak, jak uważał. Obie strony tak naprawdę nie mogły ze sobą pokojowo egzystować, więc wskutek tego wynikła między nimi wojna, początkowo na papierze w ramach deklaracji dołączenia do Nieskończonej Wojny, potem dopiero na pełen etat. Uczestnictwo w Nieskończonej Wojnie W sierpniu 2015 roku Przemysław Przemkowski i jego frakcja zdetonowali na poligonie przy granicy z wymiarem Bermudia Secunda, na terytorium swojej frakcji pierwszą w historii Fantazji bombę memową. Lwowski nakazał rozpocząć eksperymenty i przechwytywać meldunki, co sprawiło istnienie specjalnych oddziałów ds. bomby memowej imperialnej produkcji. W planach miała zostać stworzona w Imperialnej placówce badawczej nr XT39324601, a po udanej detonacji pod Przemgradem na Orcie, jednej z rdzennych planet - zostać dodana do arsenału nexusiańskiego. 22 lutego 2016 roku zdetonował bombę memową. W momencie detonacji tej bomby wojna już była, ale między Imperium, a Netrollami - frakcją niejakiego Zieqeua, który uważał istnienie racjonalistycznego myślenia za "jedyne słuszne i ludzkie". Walki toczyły się od końca 2015 roku, zaś zimnowojenne stosunki między Przemkiem, a Arcturusem pojawiły się już od sierpnia, kiedy to ten drugi testował więcej destrukcyjnej i tworzącej technologii. Lwowski uważał, że zdetonowano ją pół roku za późno. Imperium zadeklarowało razem ze Wspólnotą dołączenie do Nieskończonej Wojny, tak samo Zieqeu. Było kwestią czasu dołączenie innych frakcji. W tamtym czasie Federacja była niemalże sojusznikiem Imperium. Dopiero odkrycie przemytu broni dla wrogów Lwowskiego już gdzieś w apogeum Wojny Bermudiańskiej zerwało przyjazne stosunki, co dalej sprawiło aresztowanie paru oficerów przebywających we Wspólnocie przez Wszechpolicję Nexusa, specjalną instytucję do zwalczania Wrogów Ludu. Odmówienie oddania ich rządowi w Metropolii zaowocowało opowiedzeniem się zaawansowanej technologicznie Federacji za nieco mniej rozwiniętymi Netrollami w późniejszej fazie wojny. Jednak Wojna Bermudiańska, będąca elementem Nieskończonej Wojny, początkowo istniała jedynie na papierach, a konflikty Nieskończonej Wojny były jedynie formą zimnowojenną. Atak Netrolli i Imperium w jednym czasie thumb|232px|Atak na miasto Netrolli przez okręty Imperium NexusaRozpoczęcie Wojny zainicjowały w tym samym czasie obie strony - o godzinie 19:15. Netrolle brutalnie zaatakowały i zniszczyły pograniczne wsie i miasta, należące do monarchii. W odwecie wojska imperialne zniszczyły wszystkie wioski netrollskie, jakie były położone na granicy państw nexusiańskich z netrollskimi. Zbombardowano je bombami z płynnym napalmem i bronią chemiczną, zawierającą sarin. W wyniku tego zmagania zaczęły się na całego. Początkowo walki miały charakter wojny pozycyjnej oraz bombardowań taktycznych. W walki dołączali powoli ochotnicy i najemnicy. Była to prywatna wojna obu panów. Zaledwie trzy minuty po pierwszych strzałach i bombardowaniach myśliwce Netrolli strzelały szaleńczo w okopy imperialne. Idąc hordą przedarli się w stronę szczeliny międzymarzeniowej. Z kolei w Centrum, wymiarze neutralnym, doszło do zamieszek i starć między Wszechpolicją, a Netrollami. Wyganiano nawet tych mieszkających w Archipelagu Orłów i innych dzielnicach pod władzą wszechmonarchy, taki sam los spotkał Nexusian mieszkających w strefach pod kontrolą herszta Netrolli. Podczas walk popełniono liczne zbrodnie wojenne. Decydująca była słynna bitwa w Nowym Walerianburgu, gdzie o ponad połowę słabsze siły Imperium odparły klany, dziesiątkując je. Duża w tym zasługa była terenowi - wokół pełno żelbetowych budowli, wysokich nawet na 16 kondygnacji, czy też drapaczom chmur, skąd snajperzy mieli doskonały widok. Ciasne uliczki umożliwiały krótkie walki pancerne, położenie baz wojskowych umożliwiało szybsze uzupełnianie amunicji i naprawę pojazdów, a obronę p-lot zapewniały nie tylko wysokie lub olbrzymie konstrukcje, ale również wysoko położone na nich stanowiska, czy duży port lotniczy, gdzie stacjonowało 8 pułków myśliwskich i 6 bombowych. Gdy pomoc przybyła, siły już się wycofywały. Obrońców odznaczono medalami, a zrobił to osobiście ich wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski. Tak seria zwycięstw przeszła z rąk Netrolli do Imperium, ale niewiele zostało z miasta w wyniku walk - przypominała rzeczywistą Warszawę z dnia 17 stycznia 1945 roku, gdy weszli na lewy brzeg żołnierze LWP i Armii Czerwonej. Lwowski oraz Wspólnota mkną w Blitzkriegu - proklamacja Koalicji Zaraz po rozpoczęciu walk na większą skalę w obronie Zieqeua stanęły Cesarstwo i Piekło. Inne frakcje opowiedziały się za neutralnością lub potajemnie dostarczały zaopatrzenia do plemion Netrolli. Zaś za Imperium murem stanęły inne światy, jak te od Sergiusza KaSZuBa. Narastający wpływ sił Wspólnoty oraz innych państw doprowadził do uformowania się Koalicji Nexusa. Niektóre państwa zostały sojusznikami Koalicji, biorąc udział w walkach bez uczestnictwa w siłach koalicyjnych, zdominowanych niemalże przez wojska imperialne. Imperator nakazał wdrożenie blitzkriegu, to jest wojny błyskawicznej. Szybki i zmasowany atak, przeprowadzony jednocześnie z lądu, powietrza i morza pozwolił na odzyskanie części terytoriów oraz zdziesiątkowanie sił przeciwnika. Podczas przekroczenia stref wpływów między wymiarami Nexusa i Netrolli doszło do ciężkich walk. Zakłócenia po obu stronach, ciężki ostrzał z powietrza oraz dział artyleryjskich, a nawet bliskie potyczki okrętów kosmicznych sprawiły, że jedynie na krótko zatrzymano Arcturusa. Mimo to przekroczył ją i udał się w głąb terenów kontrolowanych przez Zieqeua. Siły rozpoczęły czystki na cywilach, tworzenie na masową skalę obozów pracy oraz wydzielonych dzielnic. Netrolle były dla Imperium niczym innym, jak tylko zbędnym elementem państw. Imperator chciał z nich przemocą przekonać do przyjęcia jego doktryny. Co więcej zmieniano nazwy miast i umieszczano na nowych terenach mieszkańców. Taki los spotkał trzy wioski narodu Zieqeua, które umieszczono w nowo powstałym, przeludnionym mieście portowym Formstadt, gdzie rozpoczęto "reedukację". W jednej z bitew siły Netrolli ruszyły na kwaterę główną, ale zanim dotarły w rejon floty powietrznej lub drapacza chmur, doszło do zestrzelenia pojazdów przez odrzutowce imperialne. Było to niedaleko Nowego Walerianburga, tam gdzie przełamano pierwszą serię klęsk dyktatury. Nexus powstrzymany pod Alicetown - narodziny Przymierza Bermudiańskiego Fala triumfów wydawała się nie mieć końca. Rzucono nawet jednostki eksperymentalne, a Lwowski wydawał się nie popełnić błędu ani razu. Lecz oto pod Alicetown zauważono, że Arcturus zrobił nieświadomie słaby punkt. Wykorzystały to grupy Netrolli, które za wszelką cenę widziały w ten sposób możliwość zapoczątkowania upadku rządów tyrana. Zorganizowali więc dużą hordę doskonale wyszkolonych wojaków i zaawansowanych pojazdów, nawet przyciągając na pole bitwy kolejowe działo atomowe, które było antykiem dla nich, ale jednocześnie świętością. Podczas walk odrzutowce, podobne do MiG-29 i F-16, mimo technologicznej przepaści między nimi, a kosmolotami i innymi aerostatkami Imperium, strąciły całe chmary. Bombowce, takie jak Tu-144, czy B-1 starły z powierzchni ziemi całe dzielnice i bazy wojskowe. Podczas walk siły wroga posuwały się naprzód, próbując mimo wbicia klinu w swe szeregi zniszczyć Netrolle w tej wielkiej bitwie. Jednak dywizje pancerne, kawaleria zmechanizowana i piechota morska zniszczyły podczas desantu dwa regimenty oraz flotę bombowców strategicznych. Epicka batalia toczyła się na lądzie, morzu, a przede wszystkim w powietrzu. Podczas walk siły imperialne zostały okrążone i wybite. Do tego samego doszło w innych miejscach. Czystki dokonano przy pomocy artylerii rakietowej, która mimo tego, że mogła zostać powstrzymana przez tarcze, przeszła i zniszczyła piechotę oraz maszyny. Głównym powodem było używanie EMP - impulsu elektromagnetycznego, gdyż spora część imperialnych pojazdów działała na elektronice oraz innych rzeczach. Zwycięstwo pod Alicetown przekreśliło plany unicestwienia Netrolli oraz triumfu Imperium. Mit o niepokonanym państwie pękł niczym bańka mydlana, stracono ponad 30 procent sił zbrojnych. Wraz z klęską w bitwie natychmiast przyszła pomoc ze strony Cesarstwa, które udostępniło wiele nowoczesnej technologii, jak broń laserowa. Odrzutowce podobne kształtem do Ho-229 i Me-262 dosłownie dorównywały wielu kosmolotom wroga. Wkrótce dołączyło też w bitwie o Avintulę tak zwane PiekłoW rzeczywistości Cesarstwo i Piekło już przed walkami pod Alicetown planowało opowiedzieć się za Netrollami, poprzez tajne pakty i spotkania.. Te trzy państwa, dzięki potędze magii oraz technologii pokonywały na każdym kroku przeciwnika, odbijały osady, gromiły Imperium na polach bitew. Z pomocą imperatorowi przyszło jednak parę państw z innych terenów niż Nexus. Wobec poparcia dla 35 państw tegoż wymiaru oraz działań narodów istniejących na wyspie Kraj, czy innych miejscach, doprowadzono do uchwalenia stanu wojennego na terytoriach frontowych, czyli takich gdzie front istniał zaledwie dzień od nich. thumb|272px|Udany wybuch bomby memowej pod Przemgradem na OrciePomimo postępu technologicznego, użycia po obu stronach broni masowej zagłady i opracowania nawet możliwości wytwarzania nieskończonej liczby piechoty, czy pojazdów wypierano Nexus bardzo szybko. 22 lutego 2016 doszło do udanej próby bomby memowej w okolicach Przemgradu, stolicy planety Orta. Czas bowiem naglił z tego powodu, że zaledwie parę dni od kolonii już znajdowało się Przymierze Bermudiańskie. Frakcja ta powstała w wyniku podpisania Dekretu o Zakończeniu Istnieniu Nexusa, stanowiącym za priorytet dla nich zapieczętowanie bram do tego wymiaru. Przymierze stało się śmiertelnym wrogiem dla Lwowskiego, a celem jego, Imperium, Wspólnoty oraz Koalicji było pokonać Netrolle. Dlatego zmieniono taktykę, w której teraz Przymierze było przeciwnikiem, a nie tylko frakcja Zieqeua. Orta i zmiana pływów wojny - uformowanie się Państw Nexusa To właśnie na Orcie doszło do fenomenalnej batalii, gdzie znowu Nexus odniósł wielką wiktorię. Ważnym elementem walki było to, że planeta stanowiłaby dla Przymierza Bermudiańskiego bazę wypadową do ataku na cały wymiar. Siły wroga desantowały się na planecie w ogromnej ilości. Koalicja zdecydowała się zrobić wszystko, aby ich odeprzeć. Dochodziło nawet do samobójczego taranowania okrętów gwiezdnych Przymierza. Niektórzy sądzili, że frakcja Lwowskiego jest już jedną nogą w grobie. Pomimo znaczącej przewagi siły ponosiły klęskę. Dowództwo udało się więc do Centrum, gdzie Arcturus rozpędzał kiboli przychylnych Bermudii Secundzie. Ich liczba stale rosła wraz ze zwycięstwami wrogiej mu frakcji. Coraz bardziej urastał też Pierwszy Blask, ruch oporu wobec wszechmonarchy, jednocześnie dążący do zniszczenia raz na zawsze sfery, z której pochodził wróg. thumb|left|270px|Zniszczona baza wojskowa Przymierza na Orcie, wskutek wybuchu bomby memowejImperator przybył na miejsce i zdecydował się użyć pierwszych bomb memowych. Były trzy egzemplarze. Jeden miał zostać zrzucony na wrogą bazę na planecie, drugi na stację kosmiczną, a trzeci - podłożony na pancerniku dowodzącym Przymierza. Dwa z nich dotarły do celu, niszcząc stację oraz siedzibę wojsk inwazyjnych. Trzeci ładunek nie wybuchł w wyznaczonym miejscu, ale zniszczył lotnisko i wyrządził spore uszkodzenia pojazdu. Myśliwce, pozbawione wtedy paliwa i lotniska, stanowiły bardzo łakomy kąsek, tak samo jak kapsuły ewakuacyjne. Zwycięstwo sił z Lich City przestało być pewne. Walki przybierały coraz szybciej obrót korzystny dla Koalicji. Rozproszone siły, pozbawione tego pancernika oraz głównodowodzącego, stanowiły już tylko namiastkę tego, co wkroczyło do wymiaru. Zieqeua, Lilith i władca Cesarstwa rozkazał natychmiastowy, kontrolowany odwrót w kierunku planet swojej frakcji. Pozostawali oni na innym okręcie, aby zmylić wszechmonarchę. Początkowo myślał, że zabił trójkę, jednak był świadom tego, że przebywali na jakiejś mniejszej i niezbyt rzucającej się w oczy jednostce, jak na przykład fregata. Podczas ucieczki jedynej kanonierki imperialnej odkryto, że Federacja Bermudzka - frakcja z wyspy Bermudia, pozostająca dotychczas w przyjaznych stosunkach z Imperium i neutralna wobec konfliktu - przemycała dla Netrolli broń pod pozorem akcji humanitarnej dla poszkodowanych wiosek. Ujawnienie dokumentów wywołało liczne protesty. Wszechpolicja aresztowała na jakiś czas oficerów federacyjnych, przebywających w Imperium Nexusa. Wtedy w Centrum zarówno w dzielnicach pod władzą Arcturusa, jak i Welffa, zaczęły rozkręcać się rozruchy. Wobec żądań Koalicji państwo z wyspy odmówiło ich wykonania, czyli wydania ważnych dowódców Przymierza, ukrywających się w tym narodzie. Następnego dnia oficerowie nexusiańscy przebywający w miastach państwa Heinricha Welffa zostali aresztowani. Postąpili z nimi tak samo, jak Koalicja z ich dowódcami - przesłuchali, a potem zabili. Zwycięstwo pod Ortą przekreśliło plany na zniszczenie potęgi nexusiańskich organizacji. Wobec narastającego poparcia dla Przymierza, dawny przyjaciel Lwowskiego przystąpił do jego wrogów, dając mu tym samym jeszcze bardziej zaawansowaną technologię oraz potężniejsze maszyny wojenne i gorliwych żołnierzy. Z kolei do wojny przystąpiła większość Wspólnoty, jako indywidualna grupa - atakowali tylko te frakcje, którym wypowiedzieli wojnę. Decyzją wszechmonarchy Imperium należało do niej, a Koalicja i owa Wspólnota stały się dwoma elementami potężnego sojuszu polityczno-militarnego, nazywanego Państwami Nexusa. Miały własne armie oraz liderów, ale polityka zagraniczna, czy wrogowie - wspólni. Niemniej doszło do ustanowienia również tak zwanych Armii Zjednoczonych, w których różne grupy wojskowe istniały w większej grupie i miały jednych dowódców. Były to też symbole jedności w Państwach. Totalne bombardowania miast Przymierza thumb|250px|Bombowce Państw Nexusa typu Cheng należące do Związku Nexusa bombardują miasta Bermudii podczas operacji "Imperialny Miecz"Niedługo po powstaniu Państw Nexusa oraz przystąpieniu Federacji do Przymierza Bermudiańskiego doszło do utworzenia grup i państw, mających być bazami wypadowymi dla walk przeciwko wrogowi. Celem było bombardowanie wyspy i po znaczącym osłabieniu wroga - desant na nią, w celu zdobycia. Przymierze szykowało się do tej walki - wyprodukowało masę myśliwców, bombowców, torpedowców i wiele innych maszyn lotniczych. Wiedzieli, że taktyka ataku za pomocą lotnictwa będzie pewniakiem. Państwa proklamowały powstanie Unii, istniejącej rzekomo na południe od wyspy. Wszelkie poszukiwania Netrolli, czy Federacji zakończyły się fiaskiem - nie znaleziono ani wysepki, ani platformy. Gdzieś w lutym 2016 roku nad wyspę przyleciały kosmoloty takie jak LC SPB-4 przeznaczone do bombardowania pojedynczych celów, czy większe, jak na przykład LC SSh-33, celem których było niszczenie miast. Działa przeciwgwiezdne jednak wyrządzały im znaczące szkody, a więc najczęściej miasta bombardowały pojazdy podobne do Tu-144 lub tak zwane Jetheinkle - odrzutowe wersje niesławnego samolotu niemieckiego z czasów II Wojny Światowej Heinkel He-111. Nie było takiego dnia, żeby nie bombardowano Kraju. Bomby spadały jednak nie tylko na lotniska, czy bazy wojskowe, ale też budynki mieszkalne, nieważne dla wojska. Wskutek bombardowań wiele miast zostało obróconych w ruinę. Jedynym miastem, gdzie walki powietrzne były w miarę bezpieczne dla cywili i nie cierpieli na tym normalni obywatele, było Lich City - choć tam mieściła się główna siedziba wrogów Państw Nexusa to obowiązywał traktat, na mocy którego żołnierze mieli możliwość atakowania jedynie celów wojskowych lub będących własnością Przymierza. Atakowanie reszty budynków oznaczało nie tyle zbrodnię, co bardziej otwarcie ognia z dział Wolnego Miasta, zarówno do Państw Nexusa, jak i do aliansu z tego miasta. Co więcej, mimo braku silnej władzy oraz dużej ilości żołnierzy, potrafili wytrzymać długo oblężenie, zadając spore straty. thumb|left|260px|Thunderbolty lecą nad niebem BermudiiW wyniku bombardowania zginęło blisko 10 milionów istot, zarówno cywili (3 miliony osób), jak i żołnierzy (frakcja wszechmonarchy - 4 miliony, frakcja z wyspy - 3 miliony), a znacznie więcej odniosło poważne rany. Podczas walk Thunderbolta pilotował sam wszechmonarcha, ukrywając się pod swoim pseudonimem Wikiańskim "CreationKeeper". W powietrzu starł się z Lilith oraz Zieqeua. Mimo trwającej pół godziny bitwy nad Nordregiem, Piekielnik dostał w statecznik i lewe przednie skrzydło, a lider Netrolli odniósł rany w wyniku strzału z działka. Miał przestrzeloną lewą rękę, a F-35 pilotowany przez niego odniósł dotkliwe uszkodzenia w postaci "przesiekania" prawego skrzydła. Sam Lwowski odniósł gorsze rany - Zieqeu przestrzelił z działa obie nogi niewiele niżej od kolan, a Lilith uszkodziła prawy silnik. Przywódcy Przymierza wrócili do bazy lotniczej w Lich City, gdzie mimo bałaganu dali radę wylądować. Na pancerniku "Wolter" wojskowi Państw Nexusa pomogli wyjść ze Złotego 1 rannemu monarsze. Przez tydzień nie mógł chodzić, bo miał uszkodzone kości. Dzięki egzoszkieletowi, który miał na sobie podczas pilotażu, skończyło się na szczęście na lekkich w miarę ranach. Późniejsze dni obfitowały jednak w coraz śmielsze wypady, ale wtedy też odkryto położenie Enclave Capital City - stolicy Unii. Hekatomba skupisk populacji obu stron Obie strony popełniały zbrodnie wojenne. Netrolle masakrowały i zsyłały w głąb swojej przestrzeni cywili Państw, Cesarstwo strzelało do kosmolotów pasażerskich, Federacja mordowała pół-nieludzi, owoc połączenia człowieka z przedstawicielem rasy innej niż homo sapiens, a Piekło prowadziło duże obozy pracy. Same Państwa też popełniały liczne zbrodnie - palenie miast, wywożenie w głąb swojego terytorium, zsyłka do obozów pracy oraz czystki. Nawet jeńców traktowano podle. Ani Państwa, ani Przymierze o nich jakoś nie dbałoInstytucje z Centrum usiłowały wymusić na nich zapłacenie bajońskich sum za takie incydenty oraz ukarać interwencją koalicji Zakonu i jego sprzymierzeńców w ramach osłabienia ich potęgi oraz upomnienia.. Wojna była totalna, niszczono domy, fabryki, ratusze - wszystkie strategiczne i niestrategiczne cele. Operacja "Imperialny Miecz" thumb|222px|Desant na plażach na zachodzieWszechmonarcha zdecydował się przeprowadzić Operację "Imperialny Miecz" - cele były następujące: desant niedaleko Lich City oraz na północ od Stołecznej Enklawy Unii, zbombardowanie miast Federacji i wymuszenie wstrzymania działań wojennych, szybki atak z powietrza dzięki okrętom gwiezdnym na pozycje Netrolli oraz szybkie wdarcie się na teren Cesarstwa oraz zniszczenie stolicy tegoż państwa w jego wymiarze - Berlina. Głównym celem nie było jednak pokonanie wroga - chodziło tak naprawdę o nękanie wroga trochę mniej w dzień, ale silniej i dynamiczniej w nocy. Za pierwszorzędne cele do zniszczenia obrano lotniska oraz bazy wroga. Ataki miały przebiegać przy wykorzystaniu bombowców zarówno taktycznych, jak i strategicznych, pod silną eskortą myśliwców gwiezdnych. Ponadto bombardowania miały zacząć się o równej godzinie. Pierwsza operacja całkowicie zaskoczyła Piekło, które straciło ponad 60 procent sił na froncie. Netrolle nie miały możliwości startowania z pasów, Federacja zestrzeliła 2 z 15 kosmolotów i nie były to wcale bombowce tylko myśliwiec TIE Fighter oraz własny Łowca Nocy. Cesarstwo było przygotowane, ale również nie obyło się bez strat, niemniej tylko połowa wrogich bombowców wróciła. Najbardziej ucierpiały symbole, takie jak Aleja 10 Tysięcy Zwycięzców oraz Wielka Hala w Metropolii. W zamian za to siły Przymierza przeprowadziły nalot na miasta Państw. Zginęło w nich łącznie 270 miliardów istot zamieszkujących rozmaite planety, rannych oczywiście było więcej. Zagłada Imanathnu thumb|270px|Zagłada ImanathnuGdzieś pod koniec lutego 2016 roku Przymierze zaatakowało istotny świat Imanathn, zamieszkiwany przez robotników oraz farmerów, istotny dla machiny wojennej. Nie należał on ani do Wspólnoty, ani do Imperium, ale sojusznika Koalicji. Pustynna planeta została zbombardowana nuklearnie z orbity, dodatkowo przy pomocy dział okrętów kosmicznych. Na planecie ustanowiono wtedy przyczółek, a kolonia powołała grupy partyzanckie. Rząd zbiegł na Arcturus, dzięki szczęściu. Walki o tą planetę przybrały na sile, gdy niemalże zdobyto owe ciało niebieskie. Co więcej usadowiło się tam ponad 70 procent sił Przymierza. W tej sytuacji Lwowski szukał sposobu, aby raz na zawsze zniszczyć siły, by potem wykorzystać to dla rozprawienia się z wrogiem. Niestety, aby zniszczyć wroga dowódcy doszli do smutnego wniosku - trzeba było poświęcić całą planetę. Arcturus, który rozumiał co to może oznaczać, zabraniał tego, ale gdy siły szykowały się do otwarcia setek bram do Kraju, zdecydował się na to przystać. Wszechmonarcha kazał wysłać więc najpotężniejszą bombę, stworzoną kiedykolwiek w historii - Planetobójcę. Droga w produkcji budziła jednakże powszechny lęk. Kazał jednak przygotować na niedalekiej planecie siły replanetyzacyjne, których zadaniem była odbudowa planety. Kosmolot Thunderhawk, pilotowany przez samego imperatora był chroniony przez dwa republikańskie A-wingi. Zdołano ewakuować wszystkich partyzantów i pozostałych, a Ci którym kazano zostać, byli podstawionymi klonami. Zrzucona bomba deplanetyzacyjna zniszczyła Imanathn, co kosztowało ważny świat przemysłowo-rolniczy, ale zdziesiątkowało siły wrogaNajwiększe przedsiębiorstwa terraformacyjne dostają krocie na odbudowę planety i są to głównie te z Państw Nexusa.. Sforsowanie brzegów wyspy Bermudia thumb|270px|Pierwsi żołnierze Państw Nexusa na plaży na południu wyspy Bermudia.Brak możliwych sił defensywnych, pozbawienie żołnierzy oraz możliwego zaatakowania Nexusa z dogodnego miejsca sprawiło, że wyspa oraz Kaiserreich stały się podatne na zmasowany atak. Generał Graf van Goerher oraz lord admirał Corvo Faglio zaproponowali jednoczesne uderzenie, co zmusiłoby wroga do rozdzielenia sił. Wszechmonarcha nieco zmodyfikował plan, koncentrując główne uderzenie na archipelagu. Dla niego i wszystkich Państw Nexusa kwestią czasu było, aż Przymierze padnie, a koniec wojny stanie się faktem. Setki milionów żołnierzy i pojazdów desantowało się na plażach. Lotnictwo i artyleria okrętowa zdziesiątkowały obronę, a samoloty i kosmoloty starły się ze zdecydowaną wygraną Państw. Południowe terytoria Kraju oddano Unii, a siły ruszyły głównie w stronę północno-zachodnią, do Federacji oraz Netrolli, podczas gdy tereny Piekła, leżące na północny wschód od Stołecznej Enklawy nadal atakowano. W domenie Cesarstwa siły spotkały znaczący opór, nieco mniej zaawansowanej technologicznie, ale równie bitnej cywilizacji. Jednak przyczółki Imperium i Koalicji zostały ustanowione w ciągu zaledwie godziny. Świadomi zagrożenia członkowie Przymierza zorganizowali tyle sił, ile byli w stanie, lecz tylko spowalniali marsz niezliczonych sił złożonych z klonów, piechurów, robotów bojowych oraz zmodyfikowanych pod wieloma względami istot rozumnych, które przyszły nawet z fanonu. Do walki po stronie agresorów dołączyli Kosmiczni Orkowie, Astra Militarium czy Adeptus Astartes, pochodzący z fanonu Warhammera 40k. Większość bitew stoczono w miastach, gdzie dosłownie parę centymetrów było odległością między wojskami. Podniebna bitwa nad Lich City oraz starcie o Horrific Tears thumb|266px|Thunderbolty Imperium Nexusa zbliżają się do przedmieść Lich CityWkrótce gdy ustanowiono stałe tereny podbite przez Unię niszczono wszystko, co mogło symbolizować potęgę państw Kraju, pokazując że lepsze rządy były przed Państwami Nexusa. Wkrótce po wybudowaniu stałych baz lotniczych siły złożone z rozmaitych samolotów, kosmolotów oraz okrętów kosmicznych i powietrznych. Wielka armia lotnicza dostała jawny rozkaz - zrównać z ziemią wszystkie budynki Przymierza w jego stolicy - Lich City. W razie gdyby władze Wolnego Miasta zdecydowałyby się zaatakować nexusiańskie lotnictwo, rozkaz zmieniłby się wtedy na całkowite zrównanie aglomeracji z ziemią. W takim przypadku nikt stamtąd miał nie przeżyć - nawet kobiety i dzieci. Władze bowiem nadal głosiły w tej wojnie swoją neutralność i tylko dzielnice należące do Przymierza i Państw (wtedy agenci Wszechpolicji już przejęli władzę w niektórych dystryktach) można było atakować. Siły lotnicze wroga zdecydowały się w tym samym czasie zbombardować tereny Lich City, kontrolowane przez wroga. Poderwano piekielne Ogniobestie i Karzące Dłonie, netrollskie B-1, B-2, Tu-144, Tu-95 oraz cesarskie Dorniery 335, Junkersy 390 (odrzutowe wersje 388), a nawet wysłano do walki Flettnery 282 - śmigłowce, które Cesarstwo stworzyło jako napędzane paliwem jądrowym. Federacja nie brała udziału w bombardowaniu, ze względu na braki, jakie poczyniono podczas operacji "Imperialny Miecz". Niemniej poleciało do ochrony trochę myśliwców Szpon Wichru lub między innymi Myśliwi Przestworzy. Tak oto doszło do bitwy nad Lich City. Walka ta sprawiła, że mnóstwo odłamków poleciało do dzielnic neutralnych. Cywile uciekli do schronów. Nawet neutralne budynki nie mogły pozostać nietknięte, gdyż pojazdy spadały gdzie wlezie. Do walki włączyły się też netrollskie śmigłowce Mi-24, Mi-28, RAH-66 oraz AH-64. Po stronie wroga też włączyły się do walki śmigłowce i kosmokoptery, co doprowadziło do niezłej rzeźni w ciasnych uliczkach miasta. Wkrótce jednak dzielnice Przymierza zostały całkowicie obrócone w gruzy, ale podobny los spotkał te należące do frakcji Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Jednak zdobycie miasta udało się dzięki wygranej w starcie o Horrific Tears. Tam siły nexusiańskie rozbiły Grupę Armii "Lich City" i zdobyły cały region dzisiaj neutralny wobec obu grup. Powstanie w Lich City - utrata symbolu Przymierza Zwycięskie Państwa Nexusa parły naprzód, ale linia frontu nadal stała w miejscu po podniebnej walce o kluczowe miasto i na ponurych bagnach. Co więcej bomby uszkodziły gmach ratusza (jeśli w ogóle tak to można było nazwać), w wyniku czego neutralna dotąd władza się wściekła. Mieszkańcy zebrali broń, technologie oraz stworzyli własne proporce bojowe. Nawet mieli własne mundury, które w przyszłości dały początek Milicji Miejskiej. Władze Wolnego Miasta po kryjomu usuwały przychylnych stronom konfliktu polityków, a nawet uznały władanie Przymierza tym miastem za niegodne. Niemniej symboliczne było też usunięcie władz nexusiańskich, które w brutalny sposób obchodziły się z mieszkańcami dzielnic wroga. Paliła ona obywateli tego miasta, zabijały wszystkich oraz stawiały budowle własnej kultury. W tej sytuacji doszło do wielkiego zrywu, nazywanego Powstaniem w Lich City, które wybuchło w pierwszej połowie marca. Czas naglił tym bardziej, że pod miasto podchodziły bataliony głównej frakcji wszechmonarchy - Imperium Nexusa. Wykorzystawszy nowatorską technologię i kradnąc pojazdy, ale mając też wsparcie od Przemka stawili opór obu frakcjom, doprowadzając do secesji miasta. Piątego dnia bunty wybuchły na terenie całego współczesnego Wolnego Miasta, zmuszając wielkie armie do odwrotu. Żołnierze musieli się wycofać na dzisiejsze granice. Przymierze straciło symbol, jednak nie armię, Państwa zaś - ewentualną stolicę Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej. Konflikt ten zakończył się zwycięstwem władz przeciwnych wojnie. Pokonali w tym samym czasie słabe siły Przymierza oraz stale rosnące w siłę eskadry śmierci Wielkiego Układu i Unii. Koalicja zmuszona była się stamtąd co prędzej wycofać. Imperator wiedział, że jeżeli nie pokaże iż jest litościwy, straci poparcie w Forum Fantasia - "parlamencie" Centrum. Dlatego zmuszony był zapłacić miastu niemalże biliony za zniszczenia. Straciwszy z kolei swój symbol wrogowie Lwowskiego zmuszeni byli przenieść ją do niedalekiej miejscowości, ale nadal niewiele kilometrów od aglomeracji, która teraz była zdecydowanie neutralna. Metropolia i powstrzymanie Państw thumb|210px|Katiusze oraz reszta artylerii bombardują ColosStraciwszy dużą ilość ważnych strategicznie terenów gospodarczych oraz pokładów złóż, przegrywająca na wszystkich frontach oraz niemalże nie posiadająca rezerw Federacja, Cesarstwo, Piekło i Netrolle; ogółem całe Przymierze Bermudiańskie, mogące teraz tylko tak się nazywać, ponieważ w wyniku rebelii w mieście stracili główną siedzibę, miasto Lich City - chyliło się ku upadkowi. Do niewoli wzięto całkiem sporo członków Grupy Rognara, ale odbito ich dzięki połączonym wysiłkom Netrolli oraz Federacji. Cesarskie Oddziały Szturmowe zmuszone były do wycofywania się coraz częściej przez liczne straty. Walki kosmiczne oraz blokady były nieskuteczne. Nawet Piekło zmuszone było odstąpić część swojego terytorium. Dla propagatorów nexusiańskich był to jeden z momentów, kiedy zwycięstwo Państw było pewne nawet mimo ich słów. Wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski zdecydował się stoczyć równej walkom Drugiej Wojny Światowej nad niebem Londynu, Moskwy, Berlina, czy Paryża wielką bitwę powietrzną - nad stolicą Federacji, Metropolią. Uznał, że zakończy to istnienie jednej frakcji, a w tym czasie pozostałe siły zmuszą Netrolle, Piekło oraz Cesarstwo do bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. W zamyśle odnośnie planu na przyszłość Netrolle, Federacja i Piekło miały zostać częścią tak zwanej Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej - marionetkowego państwa Cesarstwa Nexusa. Cesarstwo zaś miało zostać rzekomo zmuszone do kapitulacji po zrzuceniu Planetobójcy na Ziemię Cesarską (nazwa nexusiańska odnośnie macierzystej planety Cesarstwa) i postawieniu ultimatum - całkowita anihilacja niedobitków, albo wspólna odbudowa domu Cesarstwa przy jednoczesnej bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. thumb|left|280px|Wojsko Państw Nexusa zdobywa Dystrykt. Fresk zamieszczony w Pałacu Nexusa, siedzibie wszechmonarchy Arcturusa Lwowskiego.Na planecie stołecznej Cesarstwa kosmoloty zaatakowały mnóstwo cywilnych obiektów, głównie tych wysokich i ważnych przemysłowo. Miało to sprawić, że cywile żądaliby kapitulacji, ale efekt był dokładnie odwrotny - ludność zmobilizowała niemalże każdego do walki o swoją ojczyznę. Tymczasem Netrolle ponosiły wielkie straty, między innymi tracąc systemy radarowe. Piekło już nie mogło dominować w przestrzeni powietrznej i kosmicznej. Największe straty ponosiła z kolei Federacja, która utraciła zachodnią część kraju, a także Dystrykt. Siły powietrzne Przymierza Bermudiańskiego zdecydowały się więc zbombardować Stołeczną Enklawę - stolicę Unii. Osłabiło to morale cywili i paru wojskowych, ale niestety sprawiło, że naloty na miasta federacyjne się wzmocniły. Najbardziej dotkliwe straty z miast ponosiła Metropolia, w której wprowadzono nieustanne bombardowania dywanowe przy pomocy bombowców strategicznych i okrętów kosmicznych. Udało im się nawet uniemożliwić do używalności Aleję 10 tysięcy. Wkrótce linia frontu istniała w takim stanie, że stolice Piekła, Netrolli, Federacji, Cesarstwa oraz nawet samych krajów wchodzących w skład Państw Nexusa nie miały ani chwili odpoczynku od bombardowań wroga. Atakowała nawet artyleria futurystyczna, współczesna, dieselpunkowa, atompunkowa, steampunkowa oraz inne tego typu jednostki wojskowe. Wydawało się wtedy, że przez wyniszczające walki o Metropolię i Ziemię Cesarską nie da się kontynuować oporu przeciwko Wielkiej Armadzie Powietrznej Nexusa. Ostatecznie jednak ludzie się pomylili - na pomoc przychodziło tak wielu ochotników, a do fabryk poszło tak wiele istot, że udało im się na jakiś czas powstrzymać wrogie siłyWszyscy, którzy włożyli całe swoje życie w pomoc wojskową i tamtych dniach obronili ważne miejsca dla Przymierza Bermudiańskiego zostali odznaczeni najwyższym odznaczeniem swojego kraju, bez względu na to czy te dni przeżyli czy zginęli z rąk Wielkiego Układu.. Pod koniec marca 2016 roku stolica państwa Heinricha Welffa pokonała wystarczająco dużo lotnictwa, żeby odepchnąć całe armie. Netrolle nie miały tyle szczęścia - stracili stolicę, która stała się miastem na linii frontu. Piekło zdołało znacząco cofnąć linię frontu, dzięki pomocy innych grup. Jednakże planeta stołeczna Kaiserreichu została podzielona - jedna czwarta globu wpadła w ręce sił inwazyjnych frakcji Lwowskiego. Zwycięstwo nad stolicą Federacji było jednakże tym najbardziej kluczowym, gdyż ściągnęło na siebie większość sił Państw Nexusa. Przez to na froncie nie można było przysłać dodatkowych jednostek. Gdy Planetobójca był bowiem gotowy do użycia okazało się, że artyleria jest zbyt silna. Operację zniszczenia planety odwołano do czasu całkowitej neutralizacji systemu obrony gwiezdnej planety. Strata lotnictwa w bombardowaniach nie poszła jednakże również na marne - zniszczono 60 procent federacyjnych symboli dumy tegoż miasta oraz praktycznie wszystkie fabryki przemysłu ciężkiego. Porażka pod Metropolią oraz nad Ziemią Cesarską zmusiła wojska Wielkiego Układu, który był bliski zdobycia tych dwóch miejsc, do odwrotu. Pod koniec marca ściągnięto wiele rozmaitych sił, zaś Przymierze odbudowywało swoją potęgę. Kaiserreich zaczął uczestniczyć w Wojnie Bermudiańskiej coraz częściej. Wojna pozycyjna, hybrydowa i Piekło Linii Wschodniej thumb|234px|Katastrofa "Zielonej Patrycji"W wyniku przegranej dla Państw Nexusa bitwy o Metropolię tydzień później, 1 kwietnia doszło do głosowania w sprawie banu dla Lwowskiego na terenach Przymierza. Wprowadzono go 2 kwietnia 2016 roku, a więc dzień po głosowaniu. Przez następne miesiące sytuacja na froncie się nie zmieniała w ogóle - nikt nie mógł zrobić kroku w przód, ani nie chciał w tył. Taka sytuacja trzymała się wiele razy. Wojna w końcu przemieniła się w hybrydową, Przymierze postanowiło zastosować terroryzm. 22 maja członkowie Piekła, wspomagani przez ochotników zaatakowali Pałac Nexusa, a dzień później dokonali ataku na transwymiarowiec NTDVSkrót od Nexus Transdimensional Vehicle "Zielona Patrycja" został zaatakowana i uległa zniszczeniu. Zginęło ponad 349 pasażerów i 45 członków załogi, 1174 osoby odniosły obrażenia. Pojazd sterowcopodobny leciał z planety Meridian w fanonie uniwersum WH40K należącym do Wielkiego Układu do San Myshuno w jednym z fanonów serii The Sims. Były tam cztery bomby, dwie w silnikach memowych, trzecia w przedziale pasażerskim, a czwarta - w kokpicie. Każda wybuchła w odstępie półgodzinnym. Federacja Welffowska oraz frakcja Przemka domagały się kary za taki incydent. Tym transwymiarowcem leciała Ora i Dependencja JanoZazwyczaj lata między Wirgend a Graią Prime, jednak w tamtym dniu wybrała się specjalnie na zaproszenie Arcturusa i prośbę swojej starszej siostry., a także Lwowscy, czyli rodzina wszechmonarsza, dlatego zaatakowano właśnie "Zieloną Patrycję". Miarka się po tym wszystkim przebrała. Padł więc rozkaz o utworzeniu przez wywiad i kontrwywiad komórek terrorystów pro-nexusiańskich. Miały one terroryzować władzę oraz niejako zniechęcić do dalszego posyłania swoich obywateli na wojnę. Jeden z pierwszych zamachów odbył się na marszu poparcia dla istnienia Przymierza Bermudiańskiego w Metropolii. Zginęło 114 osób, a 78 trafiło do szpitali. Inny urządzono w pociągu szybkiej kolei miejskiej w Berlinie na Ziemi Cesarskiej. Kolejna katastrofa miała miejsce w hucie na Naide, gdzie doszło do reakcji łańcuchowej. Mimo wszelkiej zaawansowanej technologii skutki wybuchu w niej brudnej bomby i dwóch reaktorów nadal istnieją. To dlatego niestety produkcja stali wysokogatunkowej i sztucznie tworzonych metali ciężkich spadła w Piekle o nawet 45 procent. Kontratak pod Astrogradem Wkrótce jednak sprawa zaczęła przybierać inny obrót - czterech Ludzi Realnych działających dla Przymierza. Zebrali armię liczącą setki tysięcy żołnierzy i maszyn, wykorzystując technologię memową, oszczerstwa na niespotykaną skalę i z zamiarem wywołania tak zwanego "masowego raka" ruszyli z Piekła do wymiarów Państw Nexusa. Byli to: Lilith, przywódczyni Piekła; Slash i Rater, ochotnicy z Astrorzyńców i wreszcie Carelisera, liderka sił powietrznych Lich City. Ofensywa zorganizowała została w następujący sposób - nie brać jeńców, zniszczyć i spalić wszelkie ślady istnienia Wielkiego Układu oraz zabić Lwowskiego. Ich ofensywa sprawiła, że dotarli na teren względnie neutralny. Podszywając się pod klony Arcturusa i przekręcając jego pseudonim usiłowali sprawić, aby społeczności wikiańskie na północy go znienawidziły, a w najważniejszych wymiarach przeprowadzano zamachy na kluczowe i symboliczne obiekty. Siły składały się z Piekła i Netrolli, nie było żadnego wsparcia ze strony Federacji i Cesarstwa o dziwo. Wojskowi robili co mogli, ale Przymierze odnosiło sukcesy niebywałe dotąd i przełamując na ten czas patową sytuację. Sytuacja zmieniła się gdy siły wroga dotarły do istniejącego w wymiarze Garis i budowanego również w Fantazji miasta Astrograd. Ta licząca setki milionów aglomeracja będąca częścią konurbacji leżała zaledwie trzy dni drogi od wymiaru SPORE Nexus, będącego jedynym sposobem dotarcia do Pałacu Nexusa położonego w Fantazji na tak zwanej "wyspie na jeziorze". Tam zgromadzono pokaźną armię ochotników i innych organizacji razem z wielką Armią Nexusa, aby jak najdłużej ich uwikłała w konflikt. W międzyczasie wysłano poselstwo do Centrum z dowodami, że wojska dokonywały czystek etnicznych i niszczenia dziedzictwa kulturowego. Kiedy Forum Fantasia to usłyszało, wydano werdykt - tygodniowy areszt, nakaz wypłacenia bilionów dolarów odszkodowań oraz pomoc w odbudowie. Armia, po utracie swoich dowódców zaczęła się sypać, ginęli lub poddawali się kompania za kompanią wszyscy żołnierze Przymierza, którzy brali udział w tej akcji. W wyniku porażki pod Astrogradem ściągnięto na front sporo sił pancernych oraz eskadr astroplanów i aeroplanów. Zamach na Lwowskiego i wiadomość o Letztewunderwaffe W dniu 29 marca 2017 roku sytuacja zaczęła się z lekka zmieniać na korzyść Przymierza. W zamachu w Pałacu Nexusa ranny został Lwowski, a bomba memowa oznaczona nazwą "Imperium Srexusa" spadła na jedno z ważnych miast na Vorgasie - Kotch Settlement 7. Arcturus rozkazał spuścić w ramach odwetu dwie bomby memowe, jedną na Uj należący do netrollskiego państwa Finlandiavodka, a drugą - na piekielny Hades. We wszystkich czterech zdarzeniach łącznie zginęło 460 tysięcy istnień. Instytucje Centrum rozkazały natychmiast wstrzymać pod groźbą pacyfikacji obu grup. Na tydzień Lwowski kazał się wstrzymać, a Przymierze Bermudiańskie zdołało podstępem zyskać kilka pozycji. Po wyleczeniu się wszechmonarcha zaplanował zwołanie rady dworskiej w sekrecie. Gdy o 23:41 kara minęła Wielki Układ uderzył na Przymierze z taką potęgą, że ten zatrzymał się dopiero na poprzedniej linii frontu. Niestety dla Układu, cała Fantazja dowiedziała się o jakimś przerażającym Projekcie 24031997 podczas ataku terrorystów na archiwa pałacowe gdy wszechmonarcha leżał w szpitalu po zamachu. Ponoć jest to oręż który ma zniszczyć wrogów Lwowskiego. Alians boi się że to coś co może być tworzone dla Instytucji Centrum, inni zaś uważają że chce to wykorzystać przeciw Ziemi Cesarskiej. Nikt jednak poza grupą najważniejszych naukowców, dowództwem Grupy Armii oraz członkami samej rady monarszej nie wie co to może być - czy to megadziało czy nowy rodzaj bomby memowej. Ofensywa Scheffenberga thumb|256px|Roboty Federacji Welffowskiej podczas walk o Nowy LizandrysWkrótce 29 maja 2017 roku siły cesarskie doprowadziły do potężnej ofensywy, nazwanej na cześć ich dowódcy Ofensywą Scheffenberga. Weteran walk Przymierza z Porozumieniem - Otto Ernst Scheffenberg rozkazał zaatakować od strony morza tyły Państw, tym samym desantując tam swoich żołnierzy. Osłabiło to nieznacznie linię frontu na Krwawej Rzece, jednakże wywołało w tamtym regionie chaos. Przekonani że sprzymierzeni rozpoczęli wielką ofensywę w tej krainie dowódcy wysłali spore siły, jednak Ci nie zauważyli iż był to tak naprawdę fortel - konieczność wysłania wsparcia osłabiła obrońców Krwawej Rzeki dość mocno. Natarcie główne poszło właśnie tam. Zdezorientowana Armia Nexusa postanowiła unikać wojsk kryjąc się w lasach, stepach i wielu innych miejscach. Dowództwo było zszokowane. Rozkazano władzom Arcyksięstwa i wielu innym ważnym dla państwa ludziom ewakuować się do Unii, by stamtąd odlecieć do bezpieczniejszych obszarów. Obawiając się iż Wyspa Afenetreti podzieli los postanowili ustanowić blokadę wokół oraz uniemożliwić atak na płaskowyż. Ponadto wysłano dużą grupę wojsk w tamtą stronę aby raz na zawsze zakończyć istnienie tych sił inwazyjnych. Tymczasem wojska z których dużą część stanowiły siły Kaiserreichu doszły już pod stolicę. Z marszu wkroczyły do miasta nie napotykając oporu i mieszkańców. Wtedy to wojska nexusiańskie i unijne wyszły z ukrycia dziesiątkując siły. Nie skończyło się to jednak wyzwoleniem miasta. Jedynie pochód sił został wstrzymany. Nowy Lizandrys i Krajowa Republika Ludowo-Demokratyczna padły, a jego obywatele teraz mieli należeć do odpowiednich frakcji - Piekło wzięło tereny nowolizandryskie, a Federacja terytorium Republiki. Stalkerzy zorganizowali więc partyzantkę, detonując często w bazach lub jej okolicach bomby walizkowe. W odpowiedzi zrównano z ziemią kilka lasów i zawalono podziemne przejścia. Wkrótce siły Przymierza Bermudiańskiego zaatakowały tereny Unii, co jednak nie było zaskoczeniem. Armia Nexusa broniła się dzielnie nad rzeką Rivero i jeziorem Jaghra. W tych okolicach właśnie istniała ważna dla komunikacji tama. Ona i jej okolice były silnie bronioną, doskonale wyposażoną fortecą. Ratch obmyślił atak omijający ją, aby tylko część sił atakowała i odwróciła uwagę. Wkrótce jednak tama okazała się osamotniona i okrążona. Siły powietrzne robiły co mogły aby ewakuować rannych, ale zbyt często śmigłowce i samoloty padały ofiarą mechanicznych smoków i Me-600 Alb. Widząc że przez dolinę przedzierają się wrogie siły postanowili opuścić jedną stronę. Plan zakładał wysadzenie tamy. Dzięki ciśnieniu i sile jaką woda wywierała na obiekt budowla runęła w momencie gdy ostatnie oddziały Unii i Państw ewakuowały się, a na niej były już gotowe do pomocy oddziałom na terenie bermudiańskiej części Unii czołgi, pociągi lądowe, okręty lądowe, mechy i wiele innych. Zginęło kilkaset żołnierzy Piekła, Federacji, Netrolli i Cesarstwa, a te jakie przechodziły przez dolinę zbyt późno zorientowały się co się stało. Dolina została zalana, a ofensywa powstrzymana, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia - Kadashburg, ostatnie unijne miasto na Bermudii zostało zajęte przez siły cesarskie i welffowskie. Kontratak Unii - operacja "Morski Piasek" 241px|thumb|Desant sił nexusiańskich na plażach wyspy Bermudia.Wściekli mieszkańcy Unii i Wielkiego Układu nie mogli pogodzić się ze stratą ziem i ich okupacją. Domagali się jak najszybszego ataku na tereny zajęte przez wroga. 2 czerwca Ofensywa Scheffenberga się skończyła, a on został naczelnym dowódcą sił w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Wobec tego generał Farenthor, będący jednym z dwójki dowódców obrony Stołecznej Enklawy. Nie starczyło Wielkiemu Układowi i Unii sił, aby wesprzeć obronę stolicy. Mimo to Farenthor zorganizował ryzykowny plan - jedne siły miały ruszyć na zachód, a drugie na wschód. Celem tych idących na zachód miało być Piekło, co miałoby odciążyć Grupę Armii "Środek". Jej celem był atak na słabo bronione unijne nabrzeże Zatoki Berlinga na wschodzie, gdy tylko Grupa Armii "Piekło" przeprowadziła krótką ofensywę na stolicę Piekła, mając na celu zastawienie pułapki, co też się udało - myśląc że Armia Nexusa i United Imperial Army pragną zaatakować tereny należące do Lilith Zrodzonej w Mroku i uniemożliwić wysłanie wsparcia na terenu Krajowej Republiki, Unii i Nowego Lizandrysu siły Przymierza zostały w większości wysłane z okupowanych ziem do obrony miasta Piekło. Niespodziewany atak doprowadził też do ataku w najsłabiej obronione tereny na południu Wielkiego Gracza, a stamtąd zaczął się formować coraz to większy klin, który podchodził niebezpiecznie blisko samej Ziemi Cesarskiej, skąd w jej układzie były jedyne bramy pozwalające dostać się zmasowanymi siłami do wymiaru Bermudia Secunda - stolicy Przymierza Bermudiańskiego. Zaskoczenie wywołane tym sprawiło, że przeciwnik wycofał się aż na pozycje sprzed ofensywy. Ratch, próbując bronić swoją ojczyznę, zrezygnował z bycia podpułkownikiem na froncie bermudiańskim, przeniesiony został zgodnie z prośbą do wymiaru Kaisereichu. Dowódcami obrony zostali wyznaczeni Mifost, brat Lilith i Arngrimur Grimsson. Siły Armii Nexusa weszły za dawne okopy jak w masło, nie było szans aby ktokolwiek stawiłby im opór. Na skutek tej ofensywy Otto Scheffenberg dołączył do Ratcha w organizowaniu obrony stolicy Cesarstwa. Tymczasem pozorowany atak zakończył się sukcesem. Zbyt późno lokalna obrona zrozumiała, iż miało to odwieść siły z obrony ziem okupowanych na atakowane Piekło. Wkrótce okazało się iż siły ze wschodu zawróciły i miały powrócić aby wesprzeć obronę Stołecznej Enklawy. Wskutek tego wojska mogły ubezpieczyć odbite tereny, a siły inwazyjne wkroczyły na tereny Piekła i Federacji. Uradowana władza wróciła do swoich państw, zapewniając iż już nigdy stopa sił sprzymierzonych nie znajdzie się na terenie Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej ani Arcyksięstwa Nowego Lizandrysu, dzięki Wielkiemu Układowi i Unii. Patowa sytuacja Okres od czerwca do grudnia doprowadził do zatrzymania sił obu stron. Doszło do ciężkich walk, podczas których nawet cesarskie miasto Verhofstadt zniknęło z map planety. Nie pozostał nawet jeden kamień. W trakcie tego wydarzenia front bermudiański wyraźnie słabł. Siły Wielkiego Układu były gotowe do wielkiej ofensywy przeciwko Federacji i Piekłu, ale też Checkowii. Na froncie w wymiarze Kaiserreichu trwały walki o lokalną wersję Plutona. Żołnierze obu stron zaciekle walczyli w okopach, nie mogąc posunąć się nawet do przodu. Jedyne ruchy wykonano na Wyspie Afenetreti, gdzie zajęto kilka wysepek przy kontynencie, ale to spowodowało wyparcie sił Przymierza aż z całej południowo-zachodniej części wyspy. W wyniku tego postanowiono wysyłać pojedyncze grupy, celem przełamania impasu. Wkrótce jednak siły nexusiańskie zebrały dosyć sił, aby wbić klin w granicę piekielno-federacyjną. Wystarczyło to, aby doprowadzić do zniszczenia ponad 50 procent sił wroga na całej Bermudii. Iście epickie starcie było przyczyną załamania się ofensywy Przymierza Bermudiańskiego. Był to koniec operacji, ponieważ zakładała nie tylko wyzwolenie okupowanych ziem, ale również wbicie potężnego klinu. Operacja zakończyła się więc sukcesem, ale trzeba było jeszcze je utrzymać. 20 września z obu stron Przymierze próbowało się połączyć, ale nic z tego nie wyszło aż do listopada. Cesarstwo wysyłało kolejnych żołnierzy, ale ostatecznie 24 listopada 2016 roku nic z tego nie wyszło. Siły spróbowały więc od zachodu, co się udało. Następnie doszło do ataku nieopodal Smoczej Góry i tak siły nexusiańskie odcięto od reszty. Żołnierze przemieszczali się więc na wschód, wywalczyli sobie wąski korytarz 40 km i uciekli z okrążenia. Kolejna sytuacja była w wyniku walk na Krwawej Rzece. Siły obu stron nauczyły się na bitwie o Kościany Most i obie postanowiły czekać na przekroczenie rzeki. Jednakże obie nie miały zamiaru wchodzić na ziemię niczyją. To doprowadziło do chwilowego wstrzymania działań w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Tymczasem 05 stycznia 2017 roku Lwowski wszedł w przyjazne stosunki z wieloma osobistościami z innych państw. Państwa Nexusa i Unia weszły w niebezpieczny alians z Triumfem Akzjany, Templariuszami Solariańskimi i Prawdą. Przymierze z kolei szukało wsparcia w niezależnych, pomniejszych krainach, weszło w konszachty z Kombinatem Wojenfimrowym. Upadek miasta Dystrykt Do 2 grudnia 2017 roku obie strony robiły bardzo ostrożne ruchy w kierunku wrogich pozycji. Żadnej z nich nie udało się wykonać choćby kroku do przodu, ale to właśnie nad ranem tego dnia zupełnie zaskoczont sztab Przymierza odebrał komunikaty o atakach przez planety Cesarskiego Sol oraz ziemie Federacji i Piekła. Siły Lilith stawiały jednakże zaciekły opór, doprowadzając do bardzo kosztownej dla Armii Nexusa i United Imperial Army wojny partyzanckiej. Dlatego siły posuwały się niebywale wolno, a główny kierunek ataku poszedł na Federację i Cesarstwo. Państwa netrollskie miały być wyłącznie atakowane z zaskoczenia, przy wykorzystaniu wszystkich rodzajów sił zbrojnych. Alicetown miało zostać okrążone, a taktyka zastosowana jak w przypadku Leningradu w czasie II Wojny Światowej na wielu wersjach Ziemi. Wkrótce atak skupił się na największy slums w Federacji - Dystrykt. thumb|267px|Siły Kaiserreichu na przedmieściach Dystryktu.Najwięcej sił skupiono pod federacyjnym miastem Kardera, zaś siły Federacji, Netrolli, Piekła i Cesarstwa obsadziły miasto. Wielki Układ rozesłał ulotki nawołujące do "walki wyzwoleńczej przeciwko ludzkim ciemiężycielom", jednak nie-ludzie wysłali więc do Welffa list o prośbę z udostępnieniem kilku transportowców STWW SP w.3g wysłać jasny komunikat, że nie chcą oferty. Z napisem Spieprzaj Dziadu i wykopaną przez wielkiego buta tam, gdzie pieprz rośnie Aquilą ulotki dotarły do Prezydenta Wojny, a stamtąd do Wielkiej Tajnej Rady i Parlamentum. Wściekły wszechmonarcha rozkazał je zniszczyć i doprowadzić do takich zniszczeń w mieście i regionie, że Dystrykt nigdy nie podniesie się ze strat. Dowódca ataku, generał armii Svava Briem, nie miała zamiaru nawet zwątpić w rozkazy. Obmyśliła więc strategię mieszaną - wciągania głównych sił w kotły, niszczenia ich, stopniowe posuwanie się do przodu, tworzenie tak zwanych mini-twierdz i potem wznowienie wciągania wroga w kotły. Ów taktyka okazała się na koniec, to jest na 9 grudnia, średnio dobra na walkę w mieście i okolicach - siły nie dały się nabrać, ale Federacja straciła całkiem sporo pojazdów opancerzonych i samolotów. Briem wykorzystała to celem zatoczenia wielkiego kotła i ciągłego bombardowania go. Kiedy 14 grudnia powstały tak zwane "rogi" siły nexusiańskie wstrzymały się i ruszyły na miasto jak wściekłe. Walki toczyły się tak mocno, że zniknęła cała południowa dzielnica, a za wschodniej pozostała tylko południowa część. Zniszczeniu uległy też oczyszczalnie ścieków, a drapacze chmur i wieżowce mieszkalne wręcz zniknęły. Tak ciężkie walki doprowadziły do osuszenia i wyjałowienia gleby. 26 grudnia 2017 roku doszło do kontrofensywy sprzymierzonych, ale zakończyła się tylko tym, że z wyjściowego stanu zostało mniej niż 5 procent. Mars Cesarski w szponach Układu thumb|269px|Żołnierze i maszyny Kaiserreichu w okopach broniąc swojej ojczyzny.Po Dystrykcie wojska nexusiańskie pod dowództwem Briem posuwały się bardzo stopniowo, ale to zmusiło Cesarstwo do wysłania kilku sił do Federacji i Piekła. Tymczasem Piekło nadal walczyło, nie miało zamiaru kapitulować. A drogi do Metropolii dla Armii Nexusa pełne były rozmaitych pułapek, a lasy i szlaki przez nie pełne były rozmaitych grup partyzanckich, uprzykrzających armii życie. Wielki Układ zmuszony był do działania po omacku. Jednak nie w przypadku Cesarskiego Układy Słonecznego, kiedy to z Plutona i okolicy wystartowały w kierunku przeciwnym do orbity okręty kosmiczne. Wszyscy się dziwili o co chodzi, zbyt późno zorientowali się, że ich celem jest Mars Cesarski. Grupa szpiegów sabotowała część dział przeciwgwiezdnych oraz pół tuzina krążowników. Resztę siły cesarskie zdołały przygotować się na atak Armii Nexusa. Nikt jednakże nie spodziewał się aż takiej fali. Okazało się wkrótce, że część sił ominęła obronę poprzez wejście bezpiecznie w FTL i przelot omijając detektory FTL i działa niszczące pojazdy w prędkości nadświetlnejDziała te noszą miano artylerii FTL.. Dowódcą obrony był wieloletni żołnierz, weteran frontu bermudiańskiego Gul Khasier, a ataku znany z bitwy pod Alicetown Filip Kiris. Otrzymawszy szansę naprawy swojej reputacji zapewnił że albo Mars stanie się ziemią Wielkiego Układu, albo popełni seppuku. Aby nadzorować jego akcje, wysłany został sam Kalasher. Osobiście bowiem chciał zatknąć na szczycie Reichstagu Kaiserreichu flagę Państw Nexusa. Atak był z kolei całkiem sporym zaskoczeniem, szybko padły platformy obrony planetarnej, a pojazdy kosmiczne dokonały szybkiego i krwawego desantu na pustkowia na planecie jak i na windy orbitalne oraz stacje kosmiczne. Dowiedziawszy się o tym przebywający na Ziemi Cesarskiej Ratch i na Saturnie Scheffenberg rozkazali natychmiast rzucić wszystko co tylko się dało, aby obronić Marsa. W tym celu przybyły posiłki ze wszystkich możliwych wymiarów Przymierza. Masowo zgromadziły się też Netrolle i Piekło, a także kilka kolonii Federacji Bermudzkiej. Szybko upadł południowy biegun planety, a więc północny stał się najsilniejszym miejscem obrony planety. Wojska nexusiańskie przeprowadziły też agresywny atak na Równinie Południowej i na państwa się tam znajdujące - Urogasję, Nową Bawarię oraz Zerstrę. Równina Utopii i znajdujące się tam miasto Haupt, stolica państwa Karaibia, stały się istną fortecą. Jakikolwiek wystrzelony tam pocisk wybuchł w próżni lub atmosferze planety, zanim w ogóle dotarł do połowy wymaganej drogi. Oblężenie Ziemi Cesarskiej thumb|251px|Otto Scheffenberg jako generał armii prowadzi siły do walki o Ziemię Cesarską przeciwko nexusiańskim najeźdźcom. Walki o Metropolię thumb|213px|Żołnierze Federacji Bermudzkiej walczą o Metropolię po raz kolejny. Operacja "Karty na stół" - inwazja na płaskowyż Nexus thumb|204px|Siły federacyjne atakują pozycje nexusiańskie w wymiarze Fallen Times. Atak na Bermudia Secunda thumb|227px|Kawaleria Koalicji Nexusa gromi na Ziemi Bermudia Secunda kawalerię cesarską. Wymuszenie rozejmu Zakończenie walk Walki skończyły się 22 lipca 2020 roku. Użycie ostatecznej broni doprowadziło do unicestwienia najwyżej postawionych dowódców przebywających wówczas w wymiarze Bermudia Secunda. Sprzęt użyty w Wojnie Bermudzkiej Państwa Nexusa/Wielki Układ Jednostki Wielkiego Układu produkowały i używały jedynie własne jednostki, jednak korzystały też ze zdobycznych czy tworzonych przez sprzymierzeńców. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc ich broń i pojazdy wojskowe przypominają wiele tych z gier wideo, książek, komiksów czy filmów, które znalazły się po ich stronie w wyniku podbiciu fanonów. Używają jednak też własnych jednostek, stworzonych wedle własnych wymysłów, jak Walker-truck czy Luna. Wszystko jest tutaj mieszanką oręża od Pięknej Epoki do początku XXI wieku z futuryzmem i fantastyką, posiadając w wyniku tego technologię rodem z Gwiezdnych Wojen. Wszystko jest większe, bardziej zaawansowane i silniejsze niż te rzeczy, jakie powstały w rzeczywistym świecie. Wielki Układ łączy Arkany z technologią, w ten sposób stając się śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym wrogiem na polu bitwy, nawet bez sojuszników czy też przy technologii z XX wieku. Armia Nexusa budzi trwogę swoją siłą, czy to artyleria czy broń kwantowa. Nawet czary takie jak deszcz ognia mogą wyrządzić masakrę, nie wspominając już o idealnie wtapiających się w tło i zdolnych zdjąć z odległości około 2,5 kilometrów snajperach wyposażonych w karabiny wyborowe, często wyposażone w tłumik. Przymierze Bermudiańskie Przymierze, w przeciwieństwie do Państw Nexusa, rzadziej używała tych rzeczy, które powstały w fanonach. Polegało bardziej na własnych pomysłach, twierdząc że dzięki temu są bardziej postępowi, różnorodni oraz silniejsi. Nie są tak ujednoliceni jak luźna federacja kierowana przez wszechmonarchę - Netrolle korzystają z przedmiotów, które stworzono na przestrzeni całej historii, niezależnie czy jest dziś prymitywna czy nie. Piekło używa steampunkowej, dieselpunkowej oraz atompunkowej technologii, wiele rzeczy dymi specjalnie jak piec górniczy, aby w połączeniu z przeraźliwymi rykami silników przerazić wrogów, ale nie należy ich lekceważyć - dzięki potężnym Arkanom, szczególnie tym z ciemnej strony, potrafią urządzić rzeźnię we wrogich szeregach. Cesarstwo jest retro-futurystyczne, wiele rzeczy przypomina te z serii Fallout, ale mocno przemienione, mechy używają energii jądrowej, istnieje broń laserowa i plazmowa, a żołnierze noszą kuloodporne zbroje z neoplastaliSurowiec odkryty w Federacji przez Naczelnego Technika Primarisa Magosa. Jest to ulepszona wersja plastali, dużo bardziej odporna i zdolna do obrony użytkownika przed nawet najcięższym ogniem, takim jak strzał z działa laserowego z czołgu. Nie wytrzyma jednak zbyt wiele, zwłaszcza tak olbrzymiej energii kinetycznej jak tej zawartej w spadającym na ziemię meteorycie rozmiarów przyczepy kempingowej.. Najbardziej zaawansowana jest Federacja Welffowska, która ma futurystyczną technologię i zdolność tworzenia i kontrolowania anomalii na swoją korzyść. Pojazdy, takie jak bombowce strategiczne są pilotowane bezzałogowo, a artyleria może strzelać nieprzerwanie przez nawet kwadransA przynajmniej tak wynika z raportów szpiegów nexusiańskich działających na terenie Federacji.. Rebelianci z Lich City Frakcja rebeliantów nie miała i nigdy nie wynalazła własnej broni, używała jednak na masową skalę magii oraz oręża i jednostek zdobytego dzięki kontrabandzie, działającej przed i po wybuchu powstaniaWsparcia udzielali wojskowi nawet spoza Państw i Przymierza, ponieważ dostawcy broni zdobywali pokaźną ilość złota lub innych kosztowności. Często rebelianci rekwirowali kosztowne rzeczy, aby je sprzedawać w celu uzyskania mnóstwa pieniędzy.. Jednak wiele grup miało własne, unikatowe jednostki. Flota Miejska używała bliźniaczych pancerników Yamato II i łodzi podwodnych Cesarstwa typu XXI. Gwardia miała karabiny maszynowe i laserowe, Eskadra Wyzwolicielska z kolei pilotowała jak Komety, tak i Thunderbolty. Najważniejsze operacje *Obustronna agresja - jednoczesny atak zarówno Netrolli, jak i Imperium. Rozpoczęło to wojnę, choć wówczas trwała tylko między tymi frakcjami. Podczas walk użyto nawet gdzieniegdzie broni nuklearnej. Netrolle zyskiwały przewagę, ale monarchia konstytucyjna również nie była przegrana, bowiem udało jej się podpuścić siły do ataku większości jednostek na Nowy Walerianburg, miasto odpowiednio przygotowane na bolesne powitanie "barbarzyńskiej frakcji". *Bitwa w Nowym Walerianburgu - jedno z ważniejszych starć między Imperium, a Netrollami. Wskutek tego po stronie wszechmonarchy opowiedziała się większość Wspólnoty i wiele państw spoza niej. W wyniku tego proklamowano Koalicję Nexusa, czołową grupę militarną tego bloku polityczno-militarnego. Kosztem zwycięstwa nad Netrollami było zniszczenie niemal całego miasta Nowy Walerianburg. *Bitwa pod Alicetown - jedna z najbardziej decydujących bitew. Wszechmonarcha stracił w niej ponad połowę sił Koalicji Nexusa, samemu ledwie uchodząc z życiem. W wyniku tego po stronie Netrolli stanęły Cesarstwo oraz Piekło, dając pokaźną siłę magiczną i technologie futurystyczne, jak wysoce zaawansowane jednostki przeznaczone do walki gwiezdnej. *Bitwa o Avintulę - pierwsza bitwa, w której po stronie Przymierza walczyło Piekło. Uniemożliwiło ono kontratak Koalicji oraz ustanowiło na planecie przyczółek, dzięki czemu zdobyto stację klasy Ulnar - wielki, gwiezdny portal umożliwiający przeniesienie się z jednego wymiaru do drugiego. Avintula jednak nawiązała zbrojną walkę partyzancką, a nawet wypowiedziała posłuszeństwo nowym władcom. *Bitwa o Ortę - decydująca bitwa, w której użyto świeżo opatentowanej bomby memowej. Doprowadziło do zjednoczenia frakcji sprzyjających Wspólnocie i Koalicji razem z tymi dwoma, dzięki czemu powołano Państwa Nexusa, składające się z państw Wspólnoty, Koalicji oraz ich sojuszników, którzy pozostali autonomiczni. Uniemożliwiło to wdarcie się frakcji wroga na teren Nexusa głębiej, aż do Arcturusa, stolicy Imperium oraz jednej z głównych siedzib wszechmonarchy. *Operacja "Imperialny Miecz" - szereg operacji, mających na celu wyeliminowanie lotnictwa wroga oraz przemysłu. W wyniku tego zniszczono wiele lotnisk, fabryk, hal produkcyjnych, szpitali oraz baz wojskowych Przymierza przy jednocześnie dużych stratach samolotów. Operacja ta przebiegała głównie przy użyciu jednostek imperialnych, które często kierowane były przez wszechmonarchę osobiście będącego na kosmolocie lub okręcie kosmicznym. Doprowadziło to do ryzyka desantu na wyspę oraz przełamania blokad w kosmosie, które chroniły Ziemię Cesarską (stolicę Cesarstwa) i Ziemię Krajową (miejsce istnienia wyspy Kraj). *Zagłada Imanathnu - bitwa, w której użyto Planetobójcy, potężnej bomby zdolnej do zniszczenia całych planet. Bitwa ta zaczęła się od patowej sytuacji na planecie Imanathn, gdzie Przymierze postanowiło jakoś powstrzymać Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Niestety, wszystkie tamtejsze siły i klony tych, którzy zostali ewakuowani potajemnie przez Wielki Układ, zginęli po spuszczeniu na ciało niebieskie tej broni. Zaowocowało to późniejszym projektem odbudowy planety, ale straty były wielkie po obu stronach. Rozpoczęło to desant na plaże Kraju i powierzchnię Ziemi Cesarskiej, co przerodziło się w istną rzeź. *Bitwa nad Lich City - wielka walka, pomiędzy Państwami Nexusa, a resztkami wielkich sił Przymierza Bermudiańskiego. Głównie była to bitwa z masowym wykorzystaniem artylerii, lotnictwa, wojsk zmechanizowanych, pancernych oraz okrętów kosmicznych. Zakończyła się rozgromieniem sił wroga i zajęciem połowicznym miasta, gdyż druga część należała nadal do Przymierza. Ostatecznie w wyniku powstania mieszkańców miasta doszło do separacji, zrzucenia z siebie możliwości patrzenia biernie na walki obu grup oraz uznania siebie za grupę neutralną całkowicie. W wyniku tego wszechmonarcha kazał zniszczyć "resztki sił Netrolli, dawną potęgę Piekła, wciąż istniejącą potężną machinę wojenną Kaiserreichu i rozgniecenia ledwie żyjącej armii Federacji". Słowa te, wypowiedziane w pierwszej połowie marca wywołały masową reorganizację oraz odbudowę sił Przymierza, które jak nigdy wcześniej było tak zawzięte, aby powstrzymać Wielki Układ i jego imperatora. *Starcie o Horrific Tears - wielkie starcie jakie uniemożliwiło Przymierzu odzyskanie miasta Lich City. Podczas tej walki najwięcej sił użyczyło Cesarstwo, w ogóle zaś nie było Piekła, które musiało wszystkie siły wykorzystać do obrony swojej ojczyzny. Przez to tereny wokół aglomeracji całkowicie opanował Wielki Układ ustanawiając na nich władzę Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej, państwa Stalkerów Kalashera. *Bitwa o Federację - decydująca walka, w której użyto artylerii i lotnictwa. Batalia toczyła się nad Metropolią. W jej wyniku odparto wojska Lwowskiego, a pomogły głównie siły Cesarstwa, które same broniły macierzystej planety, nazywanej przez wszechmonarchę Ziemią Cesarską. Walka ta uniemożliwiła ostatecznego triumfu wrogowi, chociaż zniszczono wiele budowli. Uszkodzono bądź zniszczono ponad 60 procent symboli narodowych Federacji, istniejących w formie budynków, życie straciły tysiące obywateli federacyjnych, zarówno ludzi, jak i nie-ludzi. Zwycięstwo uchroniło również wyspę przed całkowitym podbiciem przez Państwa Nexusa oraz powstaniem marionetkowej Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej. *Bitwa o Kościany Most na Krwawej Rzece - starcia jakie miały miejsce od kwietnia do maja. Stanęły w martwym punkcie. Na zachodzie okopało się Przymierze, a na wschodzie zaś Unia i Państwa. Jedna i druga strona nie mogła się cofnąć, ale też i posunąć do przodu. Co ciekawe most był jedyną możliwością przekroczenia Krwawej Rzeki w okolicy, a sama rzeka jest granicą między Piekłem na zachodnim brzegu rzeki, a Arcyksięstwem Nowego Lizandrysu na wschodnim brzegu. *Ofensywa Scheffenberga - wielka ofensywa jaka zaskoczyła Wielki Układ i Unię. Doprowadziła do zajęcia Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej i Arcyksięstwa Nowego Lizandrysu. Niedobitki albo zostały i zorganizowały partyzantkę albo uciekły do Unii. Jej twórca - Otto Ernst Scheffenberg - został za to przydzielony jako feldmarszałek w obronie pozycji na Bermudii. *Operacja „Morski Piasek” - wielka operacja przeprowadzona na frontach bermudiańskim, północnym i wschodnim. Dzięki niej wypchnięto wojska Przymierza Bermudiańskiego jakie zajęły KrajRL-D oraz Arcyksięstwo. Dodatkowo to akcja przełamała patową sytuację na pozostałych frontach i pozwoliła na podejście pod wymiar Ziemi Cesarskiej. *Upadek Dystryktu - zajęcie Dystryktu przez siły Wielkiego Układu. Pozwoliło otworzyć drogę ku Welffgradowi. Ciężka bitwa jaka istniała w tym mieście postawiła go w płomieniach przez długi czas, a dym jaki się nad płonącym miastem unosił widać było aż na Linii Wschodniej. *Podbój Marsa Cesarskiego - zdobycie Marsa w wymiarze Ziemi Cesarskiej. Zwycięstwo pozwoliło utorować Armii Nexusa drogę ku stolicy Kaiserreichu i przez to zdobyć przyczółek w przypadku zamiaru ataku na wymiar Bermudia Secunda. *Oblężenie Ziemi Cesarskiej - nierozstrzygnięta batalia o stolicę Kaisereichu. W jej wyniku cała administracja teraz trafiła do wymiaru Bermudia Secunda. Jednocześnie przekonało cały sztab Przymierza że trzeba za wszelką cenę powstrzymać wrogie siły. *Zdobycie Metropolii - zdobycie stolicy Federacji Bermudzkiej, jakie doprowadziło do podpisania kapitulacji i wystąpienia z Przymierza tegoż państwa. Połowa jednak zdołała się zbuntować i pozostać wśród swoich sojuszników. Był to dotkliwy cios, ponieważ utrata tak potężnego technologicznie i militarnie sojusznika umożliwiła wszechmonarsze skupienie się na ataku na wymiar Bermudia Secunda i decydujący atak na ten wymiar. *Operacja "Karty na stół" - wielka operacja jaka miała na celu brawurowy atak na płaskowyż Nexus. Miał opóźnić i osłabić tak naprawdę siły jakie zbierały się tam w celu ataku na wymiar Bermudia Secunda. Zakończył się remisem, ale poważnymi stratami dla Wielkiego Układu. Wbrew oczekiwaniom tylko przyspieszył atak na stolicę Przymierza. *Atak na Bermudia Secunda - ostateczna batalia tej wojny. Doprowadziła do obrócenia wymiaru w ruinę przez Projekt 24031997. Liderzy jednak zdołali uciec. Atak ten pokazał siłę Wielkiego Układu i zakończył się jego zwycięstwem, jednakże pyrrusowym, ponieważ wojska biorące w niej udział odniosły 70-80 procent strat. Dowódcy Państwa Nexusa/Wielki Układ *Arcturus Lwowski - wszechmonarcha Wielkiego Układu oraz imperator Unii, uważany za groźnego wroga Bermudii i Cesarstwa, wyjątkowo przebiegły, agresywny w polityce, zaborczy jeśli chodzi o terytoria i chłodno kalkulujący. Wszechmonarcha nie spocznie, póki nie zostanie zniszczony wszelki anarchizm i sprzeciw wobec jego ideologii, w której Fantazja przetrwa tylko i wyłącznie zjednoczona pod sztandarem jego frakcji, czy to jako protektoraty, marionetki, państwa bluszczowe lub po prostu prowincje. Dzięki swoim zagrywkom i mądrości jest bogatym i wpływowym człowiekiem. Ukazuje się ludziom jako dżentelmen i przystojny mężczyzna w wieku nastoletnim, jednak jest to tylko kostium pod którym kryje się potwór większy nawet od Lilith. *Ora Jano - kanclerz Państw Nexusa, czyli osoba pełniąca funkcje premiera Wielkiego Układu. Jest prawą ręką wszechmonarchy, przewodniczy Wielkiej Radzie Nexusa, jak również jako jedna z niewielu istot nie-Twórców ma mandat poselski w Forum Fantasia. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Nexusiańskiej została odznaczona Platynowym Sztandarem Chwały, zaś za działania na rzecz umocnienia na arenie międzymarzeniowej pozycji Układu trzykrotnie odznaczono ją Orderem Czerwonego Sztandaru i uczyniono członkinią Zakonu Podwiązki dzięki czemu tytułuje się ją jako Lady Kanclerz Nexusa Ora Jano. *Kalasher - lider Stalkerów. Kalasher był głównodowodzącym pochodu na Lich City i Alicetown, jest odpowiedzialny za artyleryjską masakrę miast Piekła i Federacji, jak również odpowiada za bezpieczeństwo związane z utrzymaniem linii frontu. Obecnie on i jemu najbardziej zaufani ludzie stacjonują w okopach niedaleko Kościanego Mostu, o którego toczyła się krwawa batalia. To on rzucił pomysł na utworzenie Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej. *Arcynadkomisarz Urs Matasariowicz - szef Wszechpolicji Nexusa, odpowiedzialny za zabicie mnóstwa szpiegów, partyzantów oraz sabotażystów w Wielkim Układzie. Prawa ręka Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Jego zdolności wywiadowcze i kontrwywiadowcze pozwoliły na sabotowanie planu ataku bezpośrednio na Pałac Nexusa wielkiej armii sprzymierzonych. *Graf van Goerher - minister wojny, bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za operację "Imperialny Miecz" jak również plan ataku na Metropolię. Genialny strateg, choć jego umiejętności polityczne jak i znajomość ekonomii pozostawiają wiele do życzenia *Meredith Marion Markson - pochodząca z uniwersum Zadymionych Gwiazd kobieta będąca główną kierującą sił podczas walk o Nowy Walerianburg i zdobycia Lich City, jego generał-gubernatorka. Gdy w mieście doszło do powstania żołnierze otrzymali rozkaz zabicia na miejscu wszystkich mieszkańców, a miasto miało zostać zrównane z ziemią. Markson za ten rozkaz została upomniana, zmieniła więc treść, że zabić należy tylko partyzantów, a zrównane z ziemią mają być tylko budynki w których ukrywali się bojownicy i żołnierze sprzymierzonych. Po rebelii została wysłana do innych wymiarów Przymierza, skąd przeprowadza ataki na linie zaopatrzenia. Przymierze Bermudiańskie *Zieqeu - Arcyherszt Netrolli, rezyduje w Alicetown. Był pierwszym z liderów podczas Wojny, gdy jeszcze on miał na głowie jedynie Imperium. Przyjaciel Przemka, Lilith i władców Lich City, zagorzały krytyk i wróg Kalashera oraz Arcturusa. Zrobi wszystko byle tylko ich zeszmacić i doprowadzić Państwa do upadku. *Heinrich Welff - lider Federacji, swego czasu polubił i darzył szacunkiem wszechmonarchę Nexusa. Gdy doszło do wojny pozostawał neutralny, zmuszony był przystać do Przymierza tylko dlatego, iż ludność domagała się zemsty na Wielkim Układzie za uwięzienie i stracenie przez Wszechpolicję oficerów federacyjnych wówczas przebywających tam jako misja dyplomatyczna. Welff od tamtego czasu żałuje decyzji, lecz uważa że wybrał mniejsze zło. *Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku - przywódczyni Piekła, była jeńcem w czasie walk o planetę, razem z Lwowskimi, Przemkiem i wieloma innymi osobami z garnizonu. Złapano ich jednak i postawiono przed sądem wojennym, ale ocaliła ich wiadomość o kapitulacji Sług i ich sojuszników. *Heinrich Ratch - feldmarszałek Kaiserreichu. Genialny strateg, przewidział klęskę pod Alicetown. Był za użyciem bomb memowych na masową skalę na wymiaru Płaskowyżu Nexus. Heinrich nie chce tak naprawdę za wszelką cenę doprowadzić do zniszczenia i zabicia Lwowskich, wisi mu polityka. Walczy po prostu z tymi, którzy są wrogami Cesarstwa. *Otto Ernst Scheffenberg - cesarski oficer w stopniu podpułkownika, awansowany na generała sił Przymierza Bermudiańskiego na Bermudii oraz wszystkich sił w obrębie Trójgranicznego Centralnego Wymiaru, a także Doliny Wikiańskiej. Do dzisiaj jeden z poważanych żołnierzy sił sprzymierzonych, a także uznawany za jednego z najlepszych w historii strategów i taktyków. Rebelianci z Lich City *Stanislausa - kobieta o nieznanej historii. Ruda i ma niebieskie oczy, na dodatek jest piegowata. Co więcej ujawniła tylko swój pseudonim, jakim posługiwała się na kanałach radiowych. Dowódca sił morskich podczas buntu, przebywała na okręcie Mare Internum, podobnym do szwedzkiego pancernika z XVII wieku. *Carelisera - wielki wróg Arcturusa Lwowskiego, walczyła jako najemnik w szeregach Przymierza, dopóki nie zaczęli zyskiwać władzy totalitarnej nad miastem. Po wyzwoleniu miasta wspiera jego wrogów, dając im pieniądze oraz puszczając w Internet rozmaite hasła propagandowe skierowane przeciwko wszechmonarsze i Wielkiemu Układowi. Dowodziła Gwardią, czyli siłami lądowymi. *Yokadi - lider Eskadry Wyzwolicielskiej, której skład stanowiły pojazdy latające oraz kosmiczne w liczbie od kilkunastu, do w najlepszych momentach kilkudziesięciu. Zestrzelony trzy razy przez Państwa Nexusa i dwa przez Przymierze przeżył walkę, jednak postanowił dowodzić z gwiezdnego okrętu flagowego typu Esesch. *Przemysław Przemkowski - wędrowiec, wsparł Przymierze w momencie gdy było bliskie upadku, w czasie Powstania w Lich City zdradził jednak dotychczasowych sprzymierzeńców i wspomógł ich walki o wolność i niezależność, ponieważ odkrył że Przymierze chce bezpośrednio inkorporować miasto i okolice do siebie. Strony konfliktu Państwa Nexusa/Wielki Układ *Koalicja Nexusa - militarno-polityczny alians stanowiący razem ze Wspólnotą Wielki Układ. Koalicja zrzesza nie tylko nexusiańskie, ale i inne frakcje, ma za zadanie ochronę ziem i granic Państw. Wojskowi z tej części są niejako wizytówką Armii Nexusa, ponieważ stanowią blisko jej 80 procent. *Wspólnota Nexusa - Wspólnota to polityczno-ekonomiczna grupa, która zrzesza w większości państwa nexusiańskie, rzadko są jakieś inne do niej należące. Wspólnota skoncentrowana jest wokół Płaskowyżu Nexusa i okolic, ma na celu jednoczenie frakcji celem zapobiegania sytuacji jaka powstała po upadku Arcyimperium Nexusa. Czasami zrzesza też militarnie, aczkolwiek takie porozumienia są rzadkością. *Stalkerzy Kalashera - umiarkowani Ultranacjonaliści. Gdy odkryli ekspedycję Lwowskiego i potęgę Wielkiego Układu od razu do nich przystali. Wykonują głównie ataki chirurgiczne, jak i rekrutują z całej Fantazji do grup sprzymierzonych lub będących członkami Państw. Niemniej posiadają własne państwa - są to republiki, tak zwane Socjalistyczne Radzieckie, Rad, Ludowe, Socjalistyczne, Demokratyczne czy też Ludowo-Demokratyczne. *Unia - państwo u wybrzeży wyspy Bermudia. Jest w unii personalnej z Wielkim Układem, przez co również jest uczestnikiem wojny. Od Przymierza Bermudiańskiego oddzielone państwem należącym do Koalicji Nexusa - Arcyksięstwem Nowego Lizandrysu. Stacjonuje tam ponad 70 procent marynarki, 80 sił lądowych i 60 powietrznych wysyłanych na front na wyspie. *Ochotnicze Korpusy Posiłkowe - rozmaici ochotnicy z wielu wymiarów i regionów, w tym należących do Przymierza. Walczą dla ideologii, pieniędzy lub też odkupienia dawnych win. Są swego rodzaju Legią Cudzoziemską w wydaniu układowym, z taką jednak różnicą że nie mają jednego centralnego dowództwa, a ich sierżanci podlegają dowódcom Armii Nexusa w danym garnizonie Przymierze Bermudiańskie *Federacja - ostatni, którzy dołączyli do Przymierza. Po tym jak zabito ich oficerów i odmówili wydania netrollskich dowódców w ich ręce stali się poważnym wzmocnieniem przegrywających. Zagłada planety Imanathn okazała się dla nich katastrofalna, stracili blisko 70 procent armii. Ledwie zdołali obronić własną stolicę - Metropolię - przed nexusiańskimi armiami. Niemniej dzięki zaawansowanej technologii i doskonałemu rozwojowi nauki i inżynierii są chyba najbardziej zaawansowaną organizacją Przymierza. *Netrolle - lud podzielony na rozmaite organizacje, takie jak miasta-państwa, państwa lub po prostu plemiona. Netrollom przewodzi Arcyherszt, który prowadzi wszystkich do boju. Jest to lud wojowniczy, byli pierwszymi uczestniczącymi w wojnie. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedzieli o istnieniu innych wymiarów dzięki Arkanom, jakimi posługiwali się ich szamani i magowie, ale nigdy nie chcieli innym zdradzić prawdy czy podzielić się odkryciem. Ich technologia jest taka sama jak u nas, memy zaś traktują jako podstawę większości futurystycznych technologii. *Piekło - potężne arkanistycznie i zacofane technologicznie państwo będące anarchistycznie zarządzanym państwem, w którym rozmaite tereny są podzielone między grupy paramilitarne i organizacje. Znajduje się na południe od Znanej Części, jego wschodnie granice są linią frontu, odgłosy walki nie cichną tam nawet na sekundę. Porty państwa są stale atakowane przez piratów i kaprów układowych. *Cesarstwo - retro-futurystyczna frakcja, najbardziej zaawansowana po Federacji i największa, ponieważ kontroluje niemal wszystkie wymiary Przymierza. Ziemia Cesarska, stołeczna planeta frakcji jest jedną z alternatywnych wersji naszej planety. Po Powstaniu w Lich City przejęli inicjatywę walki z Lwowskim, stając się de facto liderami sprzymierzonych - wielu nie sprzeciwia się, a nawet popiera ich decyzje. *Ochotnicze Hufce i Regimenty - są to te osoby, które nie służą armii jakiegokolwiek kraju i wstąpiły do rozmaitych grup paramilitarnych w celach zarobkowych, z pobudek ideologicznych lub innych powodów. Zwykle pomagają przy zaopatrzeniu lub są posyłani do bitew bez żadnych szans na wygraną czy przełamanie sytuacji patowej. Rebelianci z Lich City *Flota Miejska - dowodzona przez Stanislausę była grupą okrętów przebywających w Opuszczonym Porcie i u wybrzeży miasta. Składały się na nią wyłącznie jednostki zdobyczne lub dawniej cywilne. Flota miała głównie za cel ostrzał artyleryjski celów nieprzyjaciela i zwalczanie okrętów podwodnych obu stron wojny. *Eskadra Wyzwolicielska - siły powietrzne. Były to wszystkie jednostki z okolicznego portu lotniczego i lotnisk aeroklubowych. Dowodził nią Yokadi, miała na celu bombardowanie oraz obronę powietrzną miasta. Eskadra straciła najwięcej ludzi oraz pojazdów, dzięki ich dywizjom spadochronowym udało się ocalić wiele oddziałów na ziemi i przejąć dużo sprzętu. *Gwardia - wojsko lądowe rebeliantów. Było najliczniejsze, opierało się na strategii uderzenia naraz piechoty, kawalerii zmechanizowanej i sił pancernych. Prowadziła je Carelisera, której doświadczenie z wielu frontów, w tym z Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii, pozwoliło umiejętnie opracować strategię przeciwko obu grupom. Ciekawostki *Nazwy "Szpon Wichru" lub "Łowca Nocy" to kodowe nazwy, używane dla samolotów Przymierza przez sztaby Państw. Tak samo postępuje Przymierze, które myśliwiec imperialny F-199 "Scorpio" nazywa "Steam". *W wielu bitwach, gdy żołnierzom brakowało amunicji, chwytali oni wrogi oręż. Nieraz żołnierze Związku Nexusa chwytali AK-12, a Federacyjne Siły Zbrojne, czy jak one się nazywają, używali karabinu boltowego M-500 "Swordfish" (nazywany przez nich Rybą Mieczem). *W wyniku wojny Przymierze Bermudiańskie wykradło całkiem sporo technologii odnośnie osłon plazmowych oraz budowy wysoko rozwiniętej SI, co pozwoliło zredukować liczbę ofiar. Jednak Państwa Nexusa wykradły też inne technologie, między innymi kontroli i tworzenia anomalii, albo wyjątkowo potężnego magicznie oręża. Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Wojny